El trauma de Rika
by Jos D
Summary: Rika es secuestrada por un grupo que trafica mujeres y niñas. Podran Renamon, Takato y los demás salvar a Rika antes de que sea tarde. Por favor que los menores no lo lean.(capitulo 8 agregado) Rika tiene pesadillas
1. Capítulo 1

Esto es un fanfic sobre lo que podría pasarle a Rika si fuera violada o por poco la violan. Los personajes de digimons le pertenece a Toei, pero algunos personajes que son los pervertidos sufriran las consecuencias delo que le haran a Rika. Algunas cosas serían tipo PG-13, pero preferí clasificarlo como R. Ya que contiene secuestro.  
  
  
  
EL TRAUMA DE RIKA  
  
CAPITULO 1  
  
En una noche oscura, en un jueves, Rika esperaba a que el semáforo cambiara de señal para pasar una calle transitada al Oeste de Shinyukú. Al cambiar el semáforo Rika paso por la calle y llamo la atencíon de alguien cuya mirada era malévola. Rika no notó que alguien la estaba siguiente porque estaba en sus pensamientos, ella estaba tratando de cómo clasificar la cita que va tener con Takato si se tratara de un noviazgo o solamente es algo entre amigos, luego ella comienza a recordar la charla que tuvo con Tákato antes de que apareciera Locomon y los Parasimon. Después recuerda lo que le dijo días después a su amigo en el parque cerca del lugar donde antes vivía Guilmon.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Takato quisiera tener una cita contigo, pero diferente a la que tu me pediste "  
  
"Eehhh Rika haammmm, creí que dijiste que olvidara en tener una cita contigo, y además solamente te lo pedi, porque Juri me lo pidió, ya que ella planeaba la sorpresa de tu cumpleaños" dijo Takato cuya voz se podía escuchar que estaba algo nervioso.   
  
"Pues olvida lo que dije Takato, entonces cuando será nuestra cita" pregunto Rika sintiéndose con duda de lo que le estaba preguntando.   
  
"Rika es que no me gustaría tener una cita contigo"  
  
"Porque acaso no soy bonita o acaso no soy tu chica ideal " dijo Rika muy enojada,  
  
"No, buenoe es que la verdad, hay alguien que no me gustaría que nos viera como novios y además siento algo por ella."   
  
"Quieres decir que estás enamorado de otra" la voz de Rika se escuchaba diferente, como si lo que dijo Takato le afectó.   
  
" Así es",  
  
" Es Juri verdad" esta vez lo dijo con algo de tristeza.   
  
"Pero como lo sabes" Takato se sorprendió,   
  
"Es algo que se me ocurrió, en las veces que te observé lo muy preocupado que estabas por Juri, como cuando tú querías llevarlo hasta donde se encontraba su familia, o como cuando te preocupabas sobre donde se encontraba Juri"   
  
"Rika bueno quisiera que no se lo dijeras a Juri por favor es que aun no le he dicho lo que siento por ella, me lo prometes."   
  
"Te lo prometo pero cuando será nuestra cita, a qué horas y en qué lugar" con una tonalidad más autoritaria.   
  
"Rika es que no entiendo porqué me pides eso "   
  
"Podría decirse que es un capricho mío"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Después de este recuerdo, Rika se dijo así misma que fue una mentira, que lo había dicho para asegurarse de una vez por todas si sentía algo por Takato, luego recuerda el incidente en el tunel subterráneo cuando ella se sonrojo después de escuchar a Takato diciendo que se veía linda con su playera nueva.   
  
También recuerda la vez en que los 3 y sus digimons hacían pan para desayunar luego, aquella vez se sentía satisfecha consigo misma, ella se sentía bien por dos cosas una que el pan que había hecho con los demás sabía bien y dos que hizo algo con sus propias manos, luego se sintió mal por haber dicho algo que hubiera sido un insulto para Takato sobre el hacer pan, pero al menos no lo tomo así. (recuerdan el capítulo 42? o 43? en el que los tamers y os digimons hacían el pan y que Rika no le agradaba eso al principio).  
  
  
  
Rika seguía con sus pensamientos, pero un desconocido la estaba observando y luego corrió hacia un callejón para esperarla en otra parte junto con otro sujeto que era más alto.   
  
"Francis encontré a alguien pero no estoy seguro pero se me hace que es la hija de la súper modelo Rumiko Nonaka"   
  
"Estas seguro Hirosho porque si es así sería una excelente presa"  
  
"Lo bueno es que estamos cerca de este edificio abandonado en el caso de que ella se acerca"   
  
"Tienes las cuerdas y las cintas para amarrarla y amordazarla"   
  
"Si también la cámara y cloroformo, y Jason "   
  
"Bien solamente hay que esperar a atraparla luego la llevaremos adentro de este edificio después un poco de acción la grabaremos junto con Jason que entrará al edificio en unos minutos, la revisaremos para ver si es de buena calidad y luego la llevaremos al almacén que ahí nos estarán esperando y después la paga".   
  
En otro lado Takato Guilmon Henry y Terriermon se encontraba en la antigua casa de Guilmon, quería asegurarse si la entrada al digimundo seguía abierta ya que el señor Yamaki le había pedido eso porque estaba planeando hacer un viaje al digimundo para explorarlo y ver si el Dripa ya dejo de ser una amenaza, además querían hacer algunas investigaciones científicas sobre los digimons. Luego muy preocupado Takato recuerda la situación que tuvo con Rika y su respuesta sobre la cita.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Rika es que yo quisiera que mi primera cita fuera con Juri"   
  
"Pero miralo de este lado, porque esto te puede servir como de práctica" dice Rika bromeando y con algo de risa pero con una tristeza en su interior.   
  
"Rika no estoy jugando de verdad no me gustaría que Juri me rechazara solamente por esto"   
  
"Pues hagamos nuestra cita en un lugar en donde nadie nos vea como, aquí mismo en el parque"   
  
"Que acaso no se te ocurrió un lugar mejor"   
  
"Bueno genio tienes alguno mejor "   
  
"Pensándolo bien solo si estamos todo el tiempo detrás de los arbustos"   
  
"Bien nos vemos el sabado a las 8:00 de la mañana porque el domingo estaré ocupada, entendido"   
  
"Bueno Rika es que.."   
  
"Bien" en eso Rika salió y bajo en las escaleras y se fue corriendo.   
  
"Espera Rika aun no he dicho que si"   
  
"Bueno ya lo dijiste"   
  
"Qué, Rika espérame yo no quise decir eso " Takato no pudo alcanzarla, a si que tendrá que cumplir con su cita obligatoriamente,   
  
'Como le voy a explicar mi cita con Juri '   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Después Takato comienza hablar con su amigo Henry después de ver que el digiportal aun estaba abierto, Guilmon y Terriermon estaban jugando afuera en los arbustos  
  
"Henry tengo dos problemas",   
  
"Cual son Takato",  
  
"Verás ayer Rika me pidió que saliera con ella es decir una cita y el problema es que tengo otra cita pero con Juri pero a ella se lo pedí antes de que Rika, me obligara a tomar la de ella"  
  
  
  
"Caramba Takato como es posible que te metiste en ese lío"  
  
"Es que ella no me dejo tiempo para explicar, además no me gustaría que Rika se sintiera mal si le hubiera rechazado la cita y lo peor problema es que la cita la tengo el mismo día y con una hora de diferencia"  
  
"Porque no mejor lo cambias para otro día con Juri o con Rika"   
  
  
  
"Es que yo voy a estar ocupado mañana en la panadería y Juri y Rika estaran ocupadas el domingo"   
  
"Entonces a que horas te quedaste de a ver Rika y a Juri"   
  
"Con Rika a las 8 de la mañana y con Juri a las 9"   
  
"Sabes Takato tal vez si le dices a Juri o a Rika que no puedes ir, pues así se resolvería tu problema"   
  
"Henry ya pensé en eso, pero por una parte si le digo Juri, no me gustaría que lo tomara mal y por otra no quiero que Rika me vaya a dejar de ser su amigo simplemente por eso, ya que aun me parece que no la conozco muy bien"   
  
"Ya sé mejor cambia el horario con Juri dile que tus padres te necesitaban para hacer pan en la mañana o que te castigaron trabajando horas extra"   
  
"Sabes tal vez tengas razón, si le digo que en la mañana estaré ocupado y que tal vez me tarde mas tiempo"   
  
"Bueno ahora solamente falta que le digas"   
  
"Sí, Guilmon ya es hora de irnos" en eso los muchachos se van.  
  
En otro lugar Rika al ver su reloj se echó a correr por que su mamá la estaba esperando para la cena ya que después de eso iban a discutir sobre trasladarse a la escuela pública donde se encuentran sus amigos excepto Ryo.  
  
Se le ocurrió tomar un atajo, a si que se fue corriendo cuando casi llega una esquina dos pares de brazos estaban listos para agarrarla, una mano con un trapo, tapo la boca de Rika, dos manos agarraron sus brazos mientras que un brazo la jalaba hacia atrás. Rika trataba de golpear quienes la estaban agarrando pero eran demasiado fuertes para ella, estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo para que sus agresores la soltaran y no se dio cuenta que el trapo contenía cloroformo cuando trató de gritar con mas esfuerzo que se movía más respiraba el cloroformo. Uno de las manos de los sujetos accidentalmente hizo que el digipoder (o digivice) cayera al suelo; luego Rika sintió sueño estaba apunto de quedar dormida y pusieron su cuerpo boca arriba y con sus ojos por cerrarse vio dos personas con unas cuerdas y luego cerró sus ojos.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Esto aun no termina. Si quieren denme reviews. 


	2. Capítulo 2

Hola a todos los lectores de mis historias. En el capitulo anterior Rika fue secuestrada. En este capítulo pondré partes que son estrictamente del tipo R.  
  
Perdon por la tardanza es que estuve de viaje.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
EL TRAUMA DE RIKA  
  
CAPITULO 2  
  
En un arbol y en el mismo parque donde se encontraba Takato y Henry, Renamon presintió que en algún lugar estará por emerger un digimon, después sintió que Rika estaba en peligro, se fue corriendo para tratar de encontrar el rastro de Rika, sin tomarle importancia al digimon. Cuando estaba por salir del parque se dio cuenta que en la banqueta se encontraban Takato y los demás.  
  
"Muchachos necesito su ayuda" dijo Renamon   
  
"Que pasa Renamon te noto preocupaba", dijo Henry  
  
"Oye donde esta Rika", preguntó Takato  
  
"No lo se, pero siento que ella está en peligro"  
  
"Entonces algo le paso a ella" contestó Henry   
  
"Es algo que voy averiguar síganme"   
  
Luego se fueron corriendo siguiendo a Renamon al cruzar una esquina aparece un digicampo de batalla.   
  
"Un digicampo de batalla" dijo Henry.   
  
"No ahora no" dijo una preocupada Renamon  
  
"Pero porque ahora y en este lugar" lo que más le preocupaba Takato era Rika y no el digimon que aparecerá, Guilmon y Terriermon avisaron de que el digimon se aproximaba. En eso una figura esquelética con alas de murciélago apareció con un báculo en una mano.   
  
"Es Skullsatamon" respondió Henry   
  
Después Takato dijo: "En su última etapa"  
  
"Ja, ja,,ja quien de ustedes sera un verdadero reto, va pero que veo si solo son unos insectos" dijo Skullsatamon.   
  
"Muchachos yo me adelantaré mientras que ustedes peleen con el" Renamon dijo esto por su gran preocupación por Rika.  
  
Al escuchar esto el el demonio digimon dijo:  
  
"Nadie se ira hasta que peleen conmigo"   
  
"Que tal conmigo" una voz desconocida dijo, todos voltearon para ver quien era Ryo junto con Ciberdramon que descendieron.   
  
"Muchachos quieren que me encargue de él"   
  
"Que bien Ryo llegaste en buen momento" dijo Takato.  
  
"Ryo necesito que lo distraigas mientras que nosotros buscaremos a Rika ya que siento que se encuentra en peligro" dijo Renamon con más preocupación que antes.  
  
"Que Rika está en peligro, bueno cuando termine los ayudare"   
  
"Gracias, vamonos"  
  
En eso Renamon se fue corriendo pero Skullsatamon la golpeó, pero después este fue golpeado por Ciberdramon, ambos comenzaron a pelear, Ryo dijo que no se entretuvieran que se lleven a Renamon para buscar a Rika. Después; levantaron a Renamon y les dijo que no se preocuparan que ella esta bien, pero que lo mas importante es encontrar a Rika.   
  
Ella se fue a gran velocidad seguida por los demas, pero el problema es que iba demasiado rapido,   
  
"Renamon espéranos nosotros no vamos tan rapido como tú"   
  
"Ya se tengo una idea", a Henry se le ocurrió digievolucionar a Terriermon en Rapidmon al hacerlo todos se subieron en él, inclusive Renamon y se fueron rápidamente al lugar que les señalaba ella.   
  
"Estas segura que ella se encuentra en aquel lugar" preguntó Takato.  
  
"Si estoy segura, siento su presencia en aquella dirección"  
  
"Pero como sabes que ella se encunetra en peligro"  
  
"Soy su camarada recuerdas, porque debido a que soy su digimon tengo una conexion muy fuerte con ella, además es extraño, parece ser que su presencia esta baja tal vez esta dormida, pero aun así debo averiguar que le sucede a Rika"  
  
{En un edificio viejo y abandonado, cerca de donde secuestraron a Rika}  
  
Cuando Rika desperto sus manos y brazos estaban amarrados(sus brazos se encontraban atados en la espalda), sus piernas tambie estaban amarradas tanto debajo de las rodillas como arriba de ellas. Ella se encontraba sentada en el suelo y amordazaba, el lugar estaba oscuro, no se escuchaba nada y sentía miedo, ella recuerda las veces en las que ella sentía miedo, pero esta vez el miedo era mucho mayor que cuando se enfrentó al Shigami Reaper.   
  
Ella sabía lo que podría pasarle a ella, como ser violada o tal vez es parte de un secuestro, ella había escuchado en las noticias y en los periódicos sobre menores de edad que fueron violadas, e inclusive mas jóvenes que ella y que a algunas las mataban. Ella comenzó a pensar que tal vez la secuestraron por ser la hija de una supermodelo. Rika estuvo apunto de llorar y de moverse con desesperación cuando de pronto alguien prendió un foco y aparecieron dos sujetos con pasamontañas.   
  
"Sabes lo que te haremos verdad, porque te ves muy asustada" dijo uno   
  
"No te asustes que no te mataremos"   
  
"Te llevaremos con alguien que pagara muy bien por ti"   
  
"Pero antes debemos revisarte si eres de buena calidad, donde esta Jason"   
  
"Al rato viene no tarda en venir"   
  
Rika estaba desesperada y frustrada se le ocurrió arrastrase lo más rapido que ella podía para evitar que no se le acercaran tanto, pero fue inútil, ellos la agarraban con las cuerdas, mientras ella gritaba desesperadamente pero amordazaba o trataba de hacer un ruido fuerte para que alguien la esuchara.   
  
"Tranquila chiquilla, sabes aquí nadie te va escuchar" después le taparon los ojos a Rika.  
  
Uno de los sujetos dijo después que cuanto tiempo deben de estar en el almacén abandonado y que donde se encuentra, el otro sujeto respondió que en una hora y media; y después le dijo la dirección.   
  
El pervertido llamado Hirosho estaba desesperado, porque quería hacer algunas cosas con ella como tocarla. El sujeto llamado Francis se fue abajo para revisar si legó Jason.  
  
"Hirosho voy aver si ya llegó y ni se te ocurra hacerle algo a esa niña "  
  
"Sabes que puedes confiar en mi"  
  
"Si claro la última vez que te deje a una niña a cargo, la dejaste desnuda espero que no la hayas violado, y además le dejaste una herida superficial en el pecho "  
  
"Es que la estaba preparando"  
  
Después de que Francis escuchara esto, bajó en las escaleras a revisar si ya llegó su otro cómplice. Hirosho volteó observando a Rika  
  
'Que me va hacer este tipo, ni se le ocurra tocarme' pensaba Rika con furia y angustia.  
  
El sujeto le tocaba primero el cuerpo y después el trasero de Rika. Ella al sentir las tocadas que le hacía, ella se movió rapidamente y con sus dos piernas atadas le pego en las partes nobles del sujeto (me refiero a los testículos). El sujeto sintió un gran dolor, luego sacó una filosa navaja.  
  
"Mira chiquilla harás lo que yo quiera" , el sujeto después de amenazar a Rika, usó su navaja para cortarle primero las cuerdas de las piernas, luego el amarró los pies en dos tubos que se encontraban en puntos opuestos. Es decir amarró el pie izquierdo de Rika en el tubo que se encontraba a su izquierda, y lo mismo hizo con el pie derecho de Rika pero en un tubo que se encontraba a la derecha.   
  
Hirosho puso a Rika pegada a un tubo, que se encontraba a las espaldas de ella. El cortó las cuerdas que estaban amarrando los brazos de Rika para amarrarla detras del tubo. Después de cortarle las cuerdas, él uso uno de sus manos para agarrar un brazo de Rika y el otro brazo lo uso para traer otras cuerdas, pero ella le dio un golpe en la nariz, pero lo malo es que eso no lo dejo ni inconciente ni noqueado, solamente sangró su nariz.  
  
Desesperado, él amarró primero unos de sus brazos y luego agarró el otro brazo de Rika, pero con mayor fuerza, casi rompiendole el brazo. Amenazó otra vez con la navaja.  
  
"Mira chiquilla me estas cansando, si no quieres coperar te podría hacerte algo más o peor de lo que te voy hacer "  
  
El sujeto al terminar de amarrar bien a Rika, uso su navaja para cortar la playera de Rika.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
En el proximo capítulo Renamon Henry Takato y Guilmon intetarán salvar a Rika. Terriermon no podrá les explicaré en el otro episodio porqué. Además Rika estará expuesta y otras cosas más.  
  
Alguien me puede explicar que es un lemon. 


	3. Capítulo 3

En este capítulo es donde habrá mucho de R. Rika estará muy expuesta y sus amigos entraran al edificio donde se encuentra ella.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
EL TRAUMA DE RIKA  
  
  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
Rika sintió el frio filo de la navaja. Hirosho hizo pedazos la playera de Rika (la del corazón completo), tapó los ojos de Rika con un pedazo de tela que le pertenecía de su playera y observo el pecho de Rika y comenzó a cortarle su brassiere para verla expuesta. Luego le bajo los jeans, pero como se le olvidó que sus piernas estaba amarradas por dos tubos, y que los jeans no son faciles de cortar con una navaja. Lo que hizo fue que Hirosho comenzó a tocarle el trasero de Rika primero lentamente, después metio su mano para tocarla más; ya que Rika aun estaba con sus pantaletas.   
  
Comenzó a tocar sus parte privadas con el dedo y mientras que su otra mano tocaba los pechos aun no desarrollados. Rika lloraba por el daño que le estaban haciendo no solamente fisicamente sino psicológicamente, ella se sentía perdida, ella lo único que quería es que esto acabara y que Renamon estuviera ahí para salvarla o quien sea y estar en su casa. Hirosho comenzó a lamer las tetillas de Rika y con una de sus manos tocaba más adentro de las pantaletas; hasta que fue golpeado.  
  
"Te dije que no la tocaras" dijo Francis  
  
"Solamente quería divertirme con la hija de la modelo, ya que ella será la proxima" contestó Hirosho. Al escuchar esto, Rika se enfureció.  
  
"Ya llegó Jason y comenzará a grabar"  
  
"Veo que te adelantaste, bueno solamente quiero tener una buena imagen asi que hazte a un lado" dijo Jason al pervertido(Hirosho) quien se apartó de donde está Rika.   
  
Jason estaba grabando como se veía el cuerpo de Rika y Francis comenzó a decir las características de Rika que incluía que es hija de una modelo, el color de su piel, de su cabello y de sus ojos (claro que después de que le quitó la tela).   
  
{Donde se encontraban los demás Tamers}  
  
Cuando llegaron a un edificio abandonado de tres pisos Renamon vio el digivice de Rika, dijo que se encontraba adentro, en eso Henry le dijo a Rapidmon que sera mejor que le avise a su padre o a Yamaki de que Rika se encuentra en peligro.  
  
"Pero yo quiero entrar" respondió Rapidmon  
  
"Pero eres muy grande, no podrás entrar por esa puerta, haz lo que te digo" dijo Henry y Rapidmon obedeció  
  
Guilmon destrozó la puerta y entró.   
  
  
  
Renamon comento: "Takato, creo que es mejor que le enseñes a Guilmon en abrir la puerta, antes de destrozarla".  
  
Cuando estaban por bajar las pantaletas de Rika, Francis escucho que alguien forzó la puerta o al menos eso cree.   
  
"Hirosho ve a ver quien se encuentra ahí y disparale si es algun policía" dijo Francis   
  
El sujeto se fue con una pistola, aunque dudaba ya que este no escucho nada, y el otro preparando un arma en caso de que llegaran al cuarto y el otro sujeto dejo de grabar ya que el también se estaba preparando. Rika penso que se trataba de Renamon, ella se sentía algo tranquila pero los tipos aun estaban cerca de ella, lo cual eso la tranquilizó menos y sobre todo porque llevaban armas de fuego, ella luego penso que tal vez es posible que Renamon los venza a todos.  
  
  
  
Cuando el sujeto bajaba, Renamon sintió su presencia y sabía que no era Rika, asi que le pidió a los tamers y a Guilmon que se escondieran. En el lugar donde estaban, era ideal o mas bien dicho es una ventaja ya Renamon se escondió en un lugar oscuro. Guilmon y Takato estuvieron debajo de un mesa (me falto mencionar que guilmon tiene buen sentido del olfato y vision nocturna) y Henry gracias a los entrenamientos de su maestro sus sentidos son más agudos. En cambio el secuestrador solamente estaba buscando a oscuras ya que el edificio cuenta con un solo cuarto con luz y ese cuarto lo ocupan para sus asquerosos asuntos. El sujeto con la pistola estaba buscando con una linterna pero no es suficiente.   
  
Luego Renamon se fue de pasando de un lugar a otro asustandolo, Takato le dijo a Guilmon que si podía ver a alguien, que no dude en atacarlo pero que no lo mate, pero que tuviera cuidado si tiene algun arma el sujeto. Guilmon al ver que el sujeto estaba enfrente de él, (pero a espaldas se encontraba el violador), Guilmon lo ataco por sorpresa, el sujeto cayo al suelo, después se levanto e iba recoger la pistola pero esta fue pateada por Henry y después le pateó la cabeza e hizo unos movimientos que le enseñó su maestro. El sujeto después fue pateado en el estomago y se hizo para atrás hasta una pared para recuperarse y sacar su cuchillo, al sacarlo después sintió que alguien le agarró muy fuerte su brazo y al ver quien fue se asustó al ver a Renamon, diciendo que clase de monstruo es. Takato y Henry le preguntaron donde se encontraba Rika, después Guilmon dijo que podía olerla que se encontraba en el segundo piso, Renamon dijo que podía sentir tres presencias, una de ellas la de Rika.  
  
Hirosho no dijo nada, ya que estaba asustado por las dos clases de criaturas que estaban viendo, después fue golpeado por Renamon y quedando inconsiente. Ellos subieron a las escaleras, Henry le pregunto en voz baja a Renamon porque hizo eso, ella respondio que esta segura que le hizo algo malo a Rika y que por eso se lo merece. Al estar cerca del cuarto, Renamon dijo que entraría primero ya que ella es muy rapida como para ser detectado por los humanos normales.   
  
Adentro del cuarto los dos sujetos estaban preparados para atacar al que entrara ya que les parece extraño que su amigo no haya regresado, uno se encontraba al lado de la puerta(Jason) listo para golpear mientras que otro estaba escondido en la oscuridad de una esquina al lado de un librero porque allí no llegaba la luz, Renamon pasó casi desapercibida, pero uno de los sujetos sintio como si algo había entrado, el sujeto que estaba al lado de la puerta escuchó un ruido pero fue atacado, cayendo al suelo y quedando inconciente, era Renamon, quien sintió la presencia del sujeto que estaba escondido al lado de librero.  
  
Este salió del escondite listo para dispara pero se asustó al ver al digimon, Renamon se movió con rapidez pero no lo suficiente, ya que el sujeto le disparó y le raspó en el hombro. Luego Renamon se hizo hacia atrás hasta donde estaba Rika cubriendo su hombro raspado por la bala. El tipo se encontraba enfrente de la puerta, escuchó pasos y al voltear vio a Takato y a Henry. Luego Renamon iba atacar otra vez pero el tipo volteó y luego Henry corrió con furia y pateó la mano del sujeto donde tenía la pistola, luego le pateó en los testículos y ahí le dolió bastante, después Henry le pateo la cara.   
  
El tal Francis dijo que el también sabe de artes marciales y los dos comenzaron a pelear, mientras que Renamon desataba a Rika, Takato también iba a ayudar a Renamon, pero al ver a Rika desnuda (excepto por las pantaletas) se sonrojo , después vio que partes de la playera de ella estaba en el piso, asi que se quito su playera azul para darselo a Rika en cuanto Renamon termine de desatarla. Cuando Renamon terminó de desatar a Rika. Ella vio a Takato y se puso roja.  
  
"Takato no me veas" dijo Rika, quien después se subio sus jeans y ella se cubrió su pecho detras de Renamon. Takato ofreció su playera azul, ella lo tomó y se la puso.  
  
"Gracias Takato"  
  
"Para eso estan los amigos para ayudarse"  
  
Henry recibía fuertes de parte de su oponente. Cuando iba ser pateado por Francis, Guilmon le mordió la pierna fuertemente, Francis sintió como si un perro le estuviera mordiendo.  
  
"Gracias Guilmon" dijo Henry.  
  
"Quitenme esta cosa de aquí" dijo el Francis.   
  
Renamon le dijo a Henry que unieran fuerzas para derrotar al sujeto. Henry le dio un gope en el rostro, mientras que Renamon le dio una patada, (mientras que Guilmon terminó de morderlo), y esta vez Francis quedó noqueado.   
  
"Guacala, la pierna de este sujeto sabe mal", dijo Guilmon.  
  
Después de la pelea, ellos se acercaron a Rika.  
  
"Rika, estás bien?" preguntó Renamon.  
  
"Que es lo que te hicieron esos sujetos?" preguntó Henry, pero Rika no decía nada.  
  
"Muchachos no creo que sea el momento de preguntarle" dijo Renamon  
  
"Pero que le pasa a Rika" preguntó Guilmon  
  
"Guilmon, Rika paso por algo como decirlo traumático" dijo Takato en voz baja. Guilmon poniendo cara de ingenuo.  
  
"Henry ven a ver esto" dijo Takato quien sostenía la camara con la que estaba grabando Jason.  
  
Takato y Henry estaban viendo lo que le hicieron a Rika, después atrasó la cinta viendo que esta vez una mujer mayor es la que estaba siendo expuesta. Guilmon quería ver pero Takato le dijo que no era apropiado para él.  
  
"Debemos llevarle esto a las autoridades, como evidencia" dijo Henry  
  
Mientras que el sujeto Jason estaba comenzando a despertar, los niños y los digimons salían del cuarto. Este también salió del cuarto y apunto con la pistola. Takato quien estaba detrás de Rika, volteó y vio al sujeto armado.  
  
"Cuidado Rika" dijo Takato, quien empujó a Rika, mientras que el sujeto disparó; y Renamon y Henry bajaban por las escaleras   
  
______________________________________________  
  
No se como se llama lo que las niñas de 11 usan por eso le puso que Rika usa brassiere.  
  
No crean que soy pervertido, pero si este capítulo les da asco, lo que el pervertido le estaba haciendo a Rika, puedo sustituirlo por algo menos desagradable. 


	4. Capítulo 4

Me gustaría que dejaran reviews, en la que me digan si quieren que continue con mi historia o borrar mi historia, ya que de los reviews que he tenido solamente hay una persona que le desagrada. Me gustaría hablar con aquella persona, para saber porque no le gusta.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
EL TRAUMA DE RIKA  
  
CAPITULO 4  
  
  
  
Takato recibió un balazo en su brazo derecho. Renamon escuchó el disparo y se dirigió a ver que fue lo que ocurrió. Mientras que Guilmon le disparó una bola de fuego hacia el sujeto antes de que este disparara de nuevo, provocando la desintegración del arma. Jason se sorprendió que su arma desapareciera sin dejar rastro. Guilmon corrió hacia él, pero Jason lo golpeo, esto hizo enfurecer más Guilmon y le mordió su brazo derecho. Mientras que Rika recostaba a Takato para revisarle la herida.  
  
Renamon llegó a tiempo para patear a Jason. Guilmon dejo de morderlo para que Renamon se encargara de él, y así saber la salud de su tamer. Takato estaba sangrando por donde le dispararon, Rika toda asustada ella corto un pedazo de la playera de Takato para vendarlo, se podría observar que su mano temblaba, temblaba de miedo; porque no quiere perder a su amigo. Henry llego, le pregunto que fue lo que paso. Renamon al terminar de vencer a Jason, también se acercaró. Se podría observar que la bala atravesó su brazo y no lo podía mover.  
  
"Takato esta sangrando hay que llevarlo a un hospital" dijo Rika.  
  
"Bien, pero primero, tendremos que salir" dijo Henry.  
  
"Estoy bien muchachos, solamente es una herida superficial" dijo Takato.  
  
"No te hagas el valiente googlehead, se que eso te ha de doler mucho" dijo una Rika preocupaba.  
  
Guilmon y Rika ayudaron a levantar a Takato y bajando a las escaleras. El sujeto que se encontraba abajo, Hirosho, agarro su arma y se dirigía hacia las escaleras. Cuando vio quienes bajaban, levanto su brazo para disparar. Henry al ver al sujeto con el arma, se le ocurrió empujar a sus amigos para que no sean los blancos.  
  
"Cuidado muchachos" dijo Henry, mientras que Hirosho disparó y le dio en el brazo izquierdo de Henry, Renamon se dirigió al atacante, pateandolo y golpeandolo, mientras que Guilmon se dirigió para mordelo en el brazo donde tenía el arma. Hirosho sangraba por la mordida.  
  
Takato ayudó a Rika para vendar a Henry; usando una tela de su propia ropa, pero su herida no era tan grave como la de Takato, la bala solamente raspó el brazo dejandolo con una herida superficial, pero aun así sangraba.   
  
"Observa bien Takato, esa si es una herida superficial" dijo Rika,mientras los digimons aun tenían pleito con Hirosho. Rika se levanto y le dijo a Renamon que se detuviera. Renamon lo hizo pero se preguntaba que es lo que tenía en mente Rika, Henry y Takato pensaban lo mismo. Hirosho estaba a espaldas de Rika, mientras su mano aun estaba en la boca de Guilmon. Rika corrió y se dirigió para golpear a Hirosho, luego patearlo varias veces.   
  
Guilmon soltó el brazo del sujeto y observaba a una furiosa Rika, meintras Hirosho estaba en el suelo. Ella le pateó después en la cara, pero el tipo le detuvo la patada, sin darse cuenta que Rika usó su otro pie para patearle otra vez en lo testículos solo que esta vez con más fuerza, provocando a que le soltaran la otra pierna. Hirosho podría describir esa sensación como si lo castraron. Los muchachos observaban como Rika pateaba a ese sujeto.  
  
"Caray como patea ella" dijo Guilmon  
  
"Rika solamente esta desahogando toda su furia y angustia, hacia ese sujeto, porque él le hizo algo a ella " contesto Renamon.  
  
Henry se acercó, para decirle a Rika que ya es suficiente lo que hizo, pero Rika aun lo pateaba solamente que ahora ella estaba derrmando lagrimas de angustia. Henry le agarró de un brazo para que se detuviera, pero Rika se soltó con facilidad.  
  
"Rika, pero que te pasa?" preguntó Henry  
  
"Tu no sabes lo que me hizo este tipo alla arriba" grito Rika con lagrimas con voz de angustiada, que apenas se le entendía. Henry solamente se acercó para abrazar a Rika y tranquilizarla, mientras ella aun hacia un llanto. Ella se dejo abrazar por el, para desahogarse mas.   
  
"Ya tranquila Rika, todo va estar bien, estamos contigo" dijo Henry, quien aun seguía barazando a Rika.  
  
"Rika perdoname, por no haber estado contigo cuando más me necesitabas" dijo Renamon, decepcionada de sí misma.   
  
"Muchachos no estoy seguro, pero creo que estoy escuchando una ambulancia y tal vez unas patrullas" dijo Takato. Mientras que Hirosho estaba agonizando.  
  
Todos salieron, Henry vio que Rapidmon bajo volando, mientras que Yamaki salio de una patrulla al igual que el padre de Henry. Henry le explico a las autoridades lo que pasó entregandoles la camara y mostrando lo que contenía el cassete. Al llegar una ambulancia Rika y Guilmon llevaron a Takato porque aun sangraba, mientras que Renamon trajo a Hirosho para que lo arrestaran. La policía entro el edificio, arrestando a los criminales y confiscando lo que se encontraba en el cuarto donde Rika fue grabada.  
  
"Ya te sientes mejor Takato?" preguntó Guilmon.  
  
"Si no te preocupes, voy a estar bien por cierto donde está Rika?" preguntó Takato  
  
Guilmo la señalo, Rika se dirigió hacia Henry quien aun le explicaba a Yamaki, a su padre y a las autoridades lo que ocurrió dentro del edificio. Ella explico que sabe adonde se iban a dirigir los tipos cuando terminaran de grabar, ella les dió la dirección (que buena memoria tiene Rika y además de buen oído).   
  
_______________________________________  
  
Esto aun no termina falta más, pero por favor voten para saber si quieren que continue con esta historia o no, ya que la persona quien me criticó no sabe cual es el mensaje que contiene esta historia. Ademas le agradesco a una persona quien me apoya MUCHO en mi historia y que ella sabe cual es el mensaje que quiero dar en mi historia.  
  
GRACIAS SEÑORITA BRA POR TU APOYO. 


	5. Capítulo 5

Perdon por la tardanza es que la computadora tenía un virus y además tenía cosas que hacer en la facultad. Gracias a todos los que estuvieron a favor de que continuara con este fic. Lástima para la Weasley quien es la única persona quien voto en mi contra, mientras que los que saben que saben, estuvieron a favor, gracias a todos ellos, excepto a la Ginny.   
  
__________________________________________  
  
EL TRAUMA DE RIKA   
  
CAPÍTULO 5  
  
Rika les dijo a las autoridades que mientras ella estaba amarrada, los tipos quienes la secuestraron, hablaban sobre un almacén abandonado, donde ella cree que ahí se encuentran más mujeres secuetradas, donde serán transportadas a lugares extranjeros.  
  
Los oficiales tomaron nota de la dirección que mencionó Rika, (que suerte de que ella escuchó claramente el lugar). Los oficiales ya se iban a llevar a los secuestradores pero antes Rika regresó para aventarles una piedra a quien le disparó a Takato y otra a su abusador, los dos se encontraban en la patrulla, pero con ventana abierta y ambos sin sus pasamontañas.  
  
"Lastimaste a uno de mis mejores amigos; y tu espero que te pudras en..."  
  
Uno de los oficiales alejó a Rika de la patrulla donde se encontraban los malechores, luego ella se dirigió hacia donde estaba Takato, quien este pidió que no lo llevaran hasta hablar con Rika.  
  
"Takato te encuentras bien" preguntó Rika.  
  
"No te preocupes, mira se te cayó esto" dijo Takato quien le dio el digivice de ella.  
  
"Muchas gracias Takato" dijo Rika cuyos ojos temblaban debido a que ella quiere decir algo mas que solamente decir gracias.   
  
La ambulancia donde se encontraba Takato se fue; y Guilmon también se encontraba adentro. Henry notó que estaba Megumi, pero faltaba alguien, era Riley quien no se encontraba junto Yamaki, pero después esto ya no le llamo la atención. De pronto un digimon aterriza cerca de una de las patrullas y con un chico a sus espaldas. Era Ryo quien acaba de llegar.  
  
"Porque tardaste tanto Ryo" preguntó Henry  
  
"Es que ese digimon era más difícil de vencerlo, al final se me escapó" dijo Ryo  
  
"Eso no me sorprende" dijo Rika sarcásticamente.  
  
"Rika estas bien, me dijeron que te encontrabas en peligro, dime que fue lo que te paso" dijo un curioso Ryo  
  
"Dejala Ryo, a Rika le pasó algo que no te gustará saber"  
  
"Dejalo Henry, tarde o temprano se enterará, veras Ryo unos tipos me secuestraron y me hicieron cosas desagradables..." dijo Rika con lagrimas y con la pena de cofesar lo que le paso.  
  
Ryo al escuchar cada palabra de Rika, sintió rabia como si quisiera matar a los abusadores. Mientras que Renamon hablaba con Rapidmon y Ciberdramon, sobre lo que ella escuchaba de Rika.   
  
Los oficiales se pusieron de acuerdo con Yamaki en que fueran con ellos los tamers y sus digimons, solo que deben tener cuidado. Los tamers y los digimons se prepararon en irse, hasta que la madre de Rika y la abuela llegó.  
  
"Rika te encuentras bien" preguntó Rumiko  
  
"Escuchamos que estabas en peligro" pregunto Seiko, la abuela de Rika.  
  
"Estoy bien, mama, abuela..." dijo Rika con lagrimas y abrazando a las dos. Además Rika les dijo lo que le hicieron los secuestradores y lo que le pasó a Takato.  
  
"No quisiera interrumpirte Rika, pero mejor vamonos a buscar a los demás secuestradores, para que no sigan haciendo de las suyas" dijo Henry.  
  
Las dos parientes de Rika tenían miedo en perder a Rika, ya que ella se dirigía a un lugar peligroso.  
  
"Rika no te vayas que tal si te disparan o te vuelven a secuestrar" dijo una madre nerviosa y a la vez preocupada.  
  
"Eso ya no volverá a pasar, se lo prometo" dijo una Renamon aun decepcionada de sí misma.  
  
"Mama tengo que hacerlo, porque alguien tiene que detener a esos malditos, y no quiero volver a pasar por esa misma experiencia y que nadie mas le pase lo mismo que a mi"  
  
"Hija, Rika tiene razón en eso, pero no te preocupes por ella; ahora está en buena compañía" dijo la abuela quien ella y su hija (la madre) observaron a los amigos de Rika.  
  
"Rika promete que te cuidarás muy bien" dijo Rumiko aun preocupaba.  
  
"Lo haré mamá"  
  
"Y ustedes, por favor cuiden bien a mi nieta"  
  
"Lo haremos" dijeron Henry y Ryo los dos al mismo tiempo.  
  
"Momentae, los que deben cuidarse son los malvados, pero de nosotros, ya veran que les daremos una paliza" dijo Terriermon.  
  
"Terriermon" grito Henry.  
  
"En eso tienes razón, terriermon les daremos lo que se merecen" dijo Rika quien apoyaba a lo que dijo el digimon de Henry y ademas apretando su puño.  
  
Los tamer, los digimons y los oficiales se fueron y llegaron hasta un almacén abandonado, en una entrada había sujetos que estaban metiendo unas enormes cajas, con pequeños orificios, dentro de un camión. Los sujetos quienes estan cerrando las cajas, de una por una, sonrieron maliciosamente a la mujer que se encontraba, atada, amordazada, en ropa interior y con los ojos vendados; dentro de una de las cajas.  
  
Esto aun no lo sabían los oficiales y los tamers que se encontraban alejados del almacen. Uno de los oficiales estaba pensando en atacarlos por sorpresa, pero no sabían como. Los tamers se le ocurrieron en que Ciberdramon y Rapidmon distrajeran a los que vigilaban la camioneta y tal vez dejarlos noqueados y que Renamon entraría por la puerta trasera pero con precaución, y cuando ella dé la señal de que todo se encuentre despejado, los oficiales entrarán, Rika advirtió que es posible que se encuentre alguna secuestrada y que mejor entrarán los oficiales cuando no haya rehenes. Pasaron varios minutos en terminar el plan y cuando todos se pusieron de acuerdo, pusieron en marcha el plan.  
  
Varios maleantes con armas de fuego, vieron a los dos digimons y les comenzaron a disparar, mientras que unos maleantes se escapaban creyendo que llegaron la policía, otros se quedaron para atacar a cualquier intruso y el conductor encendió el camión, pero Ciberdramon ponchó las llantas. La puerta trasera fue abierta por uno de los maleantes, quienes escapaban, mientras que más sujetos armados salieron para disparar a los dos digimons.   
  
  
  
Renamon entró con rapidez, mientras que los maleantes que intentaron escapar fueron arrestados. Ciberdramon y Rapidmon golpeaban, pero no muy fuerte, a los maleantes dejandolos inconcientes. Renamon se moviá con rapidez y quienes la vieron dispararon al digimon, pero sin exito. Renamon uso su tecnica de lluvia de diamantes, lo hizo sin lastimar a nadie, solamente los asustó y dejando rota la ropa que ellos usaban.  
  
Uno de los maleantes le disparó a Renamon, ella se dio cuenta a ultima hora, no tenía el tiempo suficiente para esquivar la bala y ella no tenía la velocidad suficiente para esquivarla. Hasta que una sombra oscura que entro por una ventana rompiendola, protegió a Renamon de ese ataque.  
  
Era Beelzemon en modo explosivo, quien después se acercó al atacante, le quitó su arma y lo golpeó sin mucha fuerza.   
  
"Beelzemon que estas haciendo aquí" preguntó Renamon.  
  
"Que no estas viendo ayudandote" dijo Beelzemon quien después se encargó de los demás maleantes armados, dentro del almacen. Cuando terminó, Renamon le preguntó:  
  
"Pero, como que es llegaste hasta aquí"  
  
"Veras vi a Rapidmon y varias patrullas detras de él, yo me encontraba sentado en un poste, tenía curiosidad, asi que los seguí y cuandó llegué observé que el chico llamado Takato estaba herido, además pude escuchar lo que le pasó a Rika y luego los seguí a ustedes"  
  
"Te agradezco que me hayas ayudado" dijo Renamon quien después volteó y observó que quedaban pocos maleantes fuera del alamacén. Luego escuchó extaños ruidos en las cajas, pero a la vez recordó que iba avisar, cuando el lugar se encuentre despejado. Renamon avisó que ya todo esta mejor.  
  
Rapidmon y Ciberdramon se encargaron del conductor del camión, quien intentaba escapar, trayendolo a las autoridades, mientras que los tamers y los oficiales entraban en el almacén.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Voy a continuar con este fic aunque tenga mucha tarea y trabajos que realizar. En el siguiente capítulo adivinen quienes tambien estaban secuestradas. 


	6. Capítulo 6

Perdon para algunos en que mi último fic los haya decepcionado, pero trataré de mejorar la historia sobre la angustiosa Rika.  
  
___________________________________  
  
EL TRAUMA DE RIKA  
  
  
  
CAPITULO 6  
  
Dentro del almacén había varias cajas y que tenían escritos direcciones o los destinos de aquellas cajas. Se escuchaban como si había alguien adentro, uno de los oficiales lo abrió con una vara de hierro, al ver adentro observó que había una mujer adentro en ropa interior o de lencería, además había un video posiblemente hablaba sobre las características de ella, tal como en el caso de Rika.  
  
Los tamers vieron a Beelzemon adentro, él explico como llegó aquí, pero luego él se marchó explicando que sus tamers están esperándolo. Los oficiales les pidieron a los tamers que no intervengan, pero ellos se negaron, ellos también querían ayudar, finalmente solamente le permitieron que Rika sea quien ayude.  
  
"Ryo quisiera pedirte que si ven a alguien desnuda por favor voltéate, sino te etiquetaré como pervertido" dijo Rika  
  
¡Oye esta bien Rika!, pero porqué no se lo dices también a Henry" dijo Ryo.  
  
"Porque él es mas maduro" dijo Rika, quien se marchó para ayudarles a los oficiales.  
  
"Dime Henry, que fue lo que hiciste, para que Rika no te dijera, lo que ella me dijo a mí?" preguntó Ryo  
  
"Solamente soy uno de los que salvaron su vida"  
  
"Tu y Takato?"  
  
"Yo, Takato y Renamon, espero que él esté bien, fue increible su hazaña de proteger a Rika de esa manera"  
  
"No te preocupes, verás que él va estar bien" dijo Ryo refiriendose a Takato. Después sintió inseguridad, debido a que él le hubiera gustado estar en el lugar de Takato, para ganarle el corazón de Rika.  
  
Cuando abrieron varias cajas, salieron muchas mujeres y niñas que habían sido secuestradas, quienes se encontraban atadas, amoradazadas y con los ojos vendados; algunas andaban en ropa interior, mientras que otras andaban desnudas y otras tuvieron la suerte de encontrar su ropa en ese mismo almacén. Algunos oficiales no les ocurrieron traer toallas, pero fue una suerte de que varias ambulancias llegaran, para quienes están desnudas o en ropa interior, usen las sabanas que hay adentro, otros oficiales ofrecieron su uniforme para que se cubren.   
  
Cuando se abrió otra de las cajas, sacaron a una mujer que también andaba en ropa de lencería, quien Rika reconoció. Era Riley, una de las compañeras de trabajo de Yamaki. Ella ayudó inmediatamente desatándola. Al pasar un tiempo, ellas hablaron sobre sus experiencias con los secuestradores.  
  
Riley permanecía oculta hasta que le entregaron una sabana para que se cubriera. Mientras que en otra caja sacaron a una niña rubia, Rika la reconoció era Alice quien se encontraba en desnuda. A diferencia de las otras ella tenía su ropa dentro de la caja, pero hay algo que Rika notó en ella, Alice tenía una cortada y recuerda lo que dijo uno de los secuestradores sobre un secuetro anterior. Al pasar unos minutos Alice ya estaba vestida.  
  
Ahora las tres contaban sus experiencias sobre la situaciónes en que vivieron cada una de ellas. Rika por curiosidad le preguntó:  
  
"Alice dime de casualidad te violó?" preguntó Rika esperando que esa pregunta no fuera incómoda o inapropiada.  
  
Alice comenzó a relatar que fue secuestrada mientras ella pasaba porun callejon y que a ella por poco la violan, pero alguien le dejo la cortada, Rika y Alice coincidieron en que iban a ser violadas por la misma persona, pero después los chicos entraron al almacen sorpendidos de que Riley se encontraba ahí, pero Henry se sorprendió que Alice tambien se encontraba ahí también (ya Ryo no conoce a Alice).  
  
"Hola, como estan?"  
  
"Estamos bien" dijeron Alice   
  
"Les agradecemos que nos hayan salvado" dijo Riley  
  
"No fue nada, saben nunca se nos ocurrió llegar hasta aquí" dijo Ryo  
  
"Ya que en primer lugar tratabamos de ayudar a Rika y ahora esto" dijo Henry  
  
"Recuerda que fue Renamon quien nos ayudó a localizarla Henry" dijo Terriermon  
  
"Ya lo sabemos" dijeron los chicos.  
  
Luego todos se fueron, los secuestradores y varios implicados en varios secuestros, fueron llevados a las autoridades, ya que gracias a los tamers pudieron desmantelar a una organización nefasta, las mujeres y las niñas regresaron a sus respectivas casas, con unas lagrimas de felicidad de que la pesadilla de cada una había terminado para ellas, pero para Rika también?.  
  
Paso media hora y llegó a su casa pero algo satisfecha, ya que ella cree que con lo que hizo se le va quitar, una cierta inseguridad que ella tiene y tambien miedos. Rika hizo lo que debía hacer para que nadie pasen por aquella experiencia que tuvo.  
  
Una hora después ella se encontraba sin ganas de dormir, ya que en primer lugar, ella se encuentra preocupaba por Takato, en segundo lugar ella tiene miedo de que pase por esa experiencia desagradable por segunda vez, cuando por fin se tranquilizaba comenzó a dormir, pero...  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Les agradezco a todas las personas que me dejan reviews, ya que hago esto, porque estoy harto de escuchar noticias como mujeres y niñas que son secuestradas para fines siniestros (algunas hace la prostitución o son como vendidas entre otras cosas), pero escribiendo esta historia es lo que esta a mi alcance, para desahogarme. Ya que se debe hacer algo para resolver este problema que es mundial.  
  
En el siguiente capítulo Rika esta en peligro de nuevo. 


	7. Capítulo 7

Dislcupenme otra vez, si no les gustó mi ultimo capítulo, es que ultimamente tengo en mente otros fics, que me estan hacendo perder la inspiración en este. Espero que este les parezca mejor que en la anterior. Y perdonenme por el tiempo en que no escribo este fic. El fic se la dedico a todos los lectores. Como a mi amigo Master the Gambler y mi amigo Buraki. Y también a mi amiga Bra1.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
EL TRAUMA DE RIKA  
  
CAPITULO 7  
  
Rika sintió que alguien la agarró y trataba de gritar, pero fue amordazada, ella trataba de ver el rostro de su captor y lo reconoció, era el tipo quien la iba violar. Ella trataba de zafarse de él, pero no lo logró, al final ella estaba amarrada en su habitación. Además había algo en la que se dió cuenta.  
  
" ¿Donde estaba Renamon?, hace un momento que ella estaba afuera" se preguntaba Rika mentalmente  
  
El violador comenzó a quitarle la ropa de Rika, lentamente y a la vez tocando la piel de la niña, ahora Rika sentía más miedo, porque ya esta apunto de hacerle lo que ella tanto temía. Cuando ella quedó en ropa interior, el violador primero le tocó el pecho de ella, luego tocó las pantaletas de Rika y metió su mano tocando la vagina. Rika comenzaba a sentir dolor, lloraba y esperaba para que esto se terminara, de nuevo.  
  
El sujeto luego le lamió en algunas partes del cuerpo y despues bajo sus pantalones y despues mostraba a Rika su peor pesadilla, el violador metio su miembro en ella y Rika acaba de ser violada.  
  
{Fuera de la pesadila de Rika}  
  
Renamon se acercaba a su tamer para ver lo que le estaba pasando, vio que ella tenía una pesadilla; después Renamon fue golpeada por Rika, mientras que ella despertó a gritos.  
  
Lo que sucedió fue que todo era un sueño(creyeron que iba dejar que Rika fuese violada, recuerden que esa pesadilla es parte del trauma).  
  
"Veo que acabas de despertar de tu pesadilla" dijo Renamon tocandose la mejilla donde tuvo el golpe.  
  
"Renamon, oh gracias al cielo que solo fue una pesadilla" dijo Rika algo aliviada.  
  
"Rika, hay algo que tengo que decirte, que Takato se encuentra, pero el hueso donde recibió el disparo se fracturo, pero no mucho, asi que tardará meses en sanar" dijo Renamon, y Rika al escuchar esto se deprimió; porque esperaba que aquel intento de violación también haya sido una pesadilla.  
  
"Rika estas bien?" preguntó Renamon  
  
"No Renamon, no estoy bien, temía que esto pasara"  
  
"A que te refieres?" preguntó Renamon  
  
"Crei que si yo hacía un bien, como derrotar a ese grupo de traficantes y salvar a las mujeres secuestradas, no tendría este tipo de pesadillas" dijo Rika  
  
"Acaso no esperabas tenerlas?"  
  
"No crei que las tendría, ya que he oido que quienes fueron violadas, secuestradas o las que estaban a punto de ser violadas, tiene pesadillas constantes y hay algunas que no pasan ese trauma y se suicidan y no quiero volverme loca" dijo Rika sonando entristecida  
  
"No crees que tienes que hacer algo mas para que ya no tengas esa clase de pesadillas o acaso es algo de por vida?"   
  
"No se, tal vez sea, que debo testificar en contra de los sujetos en una corte y sobre todo a, a, aquel, quien me estuvo apunto de violarme" dijo Rika con nerviosismo  
  
"Eso quiere decir que tendras que enfrentarlo cara a cara"  
  
"Renamon, sabes, tengo miedo, tengo miedo de que si hay alguien quien podría intentar violarme o que el mismo sujeto me lo haga..." dijo Rika sonando miedosa.  
  
"No lo permitiré Rika, recuerda que ya nunca más te dejaré sola y perdóname por no estar contigo, cuando más me necesitabas"  
  
"Renamon no es tu culpa, se que me quieres proteger, pero no te culpes por lo que me pasó"  
  
"Espero que ya duermes bien"  
  
"Eso espero" y en eso Rika volvió a dormir.  
  
{Dos días después}  
  
En una mañana Takato aun seguía en el hospital y se encontraba durmiendo hasta que escuchó entrar alguien en la puerta. Abrió los ojos y vio que era Rika.  
  
"Hola Rika como has estado?" preguntó Takato, pero Rika no respondía.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Perdonenme si el fic les pareció corto pero les prometo que lo alargaré. Pero les dejare algo, Rika le va confesar sus sentimentos a Takato, pero no en el hospital, además Rika tendra más pesadillas. 


	8. Capítulo8

Bueno aqui les va un nuevo capítulo y disculpenme por el retraso  
  
______________________________________  
  
EL TRAUMA DE RIKA  
  
CAPÍTULO 8  
  
Rika quien se encuentra en el hospital, había traido un regalo a Takato, era una playera parecida a los que usa solo que de color azul mas ligero. Takato notaba algo en el rostro y le pregunto  
  
"Rika estas bien?"  
  
"Takato hace tiempo que había querido decirte esto" dijo Rika como si estuviera apunto de confesarle algo muy grande, mientras le entregaba la playera  
  
En el mismo hospital, Juri se dirigía al cuarto donde se encuentra su querido amigo herido, ya que ella también le traía un regalo, ella recuerda como fue informado sobre el estado de Takato gracias a Rika.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
Al día siguiente despues de que Rika fue salvada, en una tranquila tarde, Juri se dirigía a la casa de Rika, para visitarla, pero Juri se preocupaba la ausencia de Takato en su escuela, y Henry no le decía nada, Juri cree que tal vez Rika sepa algo.  
  
Al llegar a la casa, toco la puerta.  
  
"Hola esta Rika"  
  
"Si esta, pero no creo que es el momento de que la visites" dijo Rumiko  
  
"Porque? le sucedio algo a Rika? " pregunto Juri pero sin recibir respuesta alguna, solo una mirada triste de la madre de Rika  
  
"Que pasa porque no me contestas?, acaso algo malo le paso a ella?" preguntaba Juri con mucha preocupación  
  
"Mama esta bien, tarde o temprano tenía que saberlo" dijo Rika con rostro de tristeza  
  
"Rika estas segura, de eso?"  
  
"Abuela se lo que hago"  
  
En el cuarto de Rika  
  
"Dime que fue lo que te paso Rika?"  
  
"Juri ayer me sucedio algo terrible" dijo Rika mientras le entregaba un periodico con la noticia de la primera plana  
  
"Banda de secuestradores es desintegrada" Juri se sorprendio de loq ue decía en el periodico   
  
"Eso quiere decir que fuiste secuestrada"  
  
"Si pero eso no es lo peor, ya que uno de esos malvados estuvo a punto, estuvo a punto, estuvo apunto de violarme" dijo Rika explotando en lagrimas, por los terribles recuerdos de su secuestro  
  
"Te violaron?" pregunto una Juri quien se sintio incomoda por la preguntaba   
  
"El tipo estuvo apunto de hacerlo, pero fui salvada, lee las siguientes lineas del siguiente parrafo del periodico"  
  
"Segun dice que los secuestradores son integrantes de una banda internacional dedicados a secuestrar a mujeres y a niñas para ser llevadas a la prostitución, o venderlas como esclavas sexuales, o enviarlas a algun país islamico o algun pais donde la mujer es aun considerada como una inferior" decía Juri muy sorprendida y dandose cuenta, que a Rika le hubiera hido peor  
  
"Tenia miedo de que me llevaran lejos, lejos de ustedes, mi familia y mis amigos" decia Rika secandose sus lagrimas  
  
"Aqui dice que unos niños ayudaron a desintegrar la banda, eso quiere decir que"  
  
"Que Takato y Henry me salvaron, pero no solamente ellos tambien Guilmon y Renamon" dijo Rika mirando a su amiga digimon  
  
"Pero por mi culpa, por no estar al cuidado de ella..." Renamon fue interrumpida por Rika  
  
"Renamon ya te dije que no fue tu culpa de que me haya pasado esto"  
  
"Dime que paso con los muchachos?"pregunto Juri  
  
"Bueno despues de que me rescataron, sali sana y salva, excepto por Takato"  
  
"Que? que le pasó a Takato?" dijo Juri muy preocupada  
  
"Antes de salir por la puerta principal del edificio, Takato me salvo protegiendome de un disparo, una bala pegó en uno de los brazos de Takato, y se encontraba herido"  
  
"No Takato el nó, nooooo" gritaba Juri tambien explotando en lágrimas, cuyo rostro había mas tristeza que cuando perdio a su Leomon  
  
"Tranquila Juri, Takato se encuentra bien en el hospital, su brazo necesitara meses para sanar" dijo Renamon, diciendo algo que tranquilizó a Juri  
  
[Fin del Flashback]  
  
Juri al acercarse a la puerta escucho la voz de Rika y se quedó detras de la puerta para escuchar  
  
"Takato, hace tiempo que siento algo por tí, pero dudo que tu sientas lo mismo, había sentido ese sentimiento despues de la vez que me ayudaste en el tren cuando estuve apunto de caer y ese sentimeitno que tengo hacia a tí, fue la razon del porque te pedi una cita contigo, para aclarar mis dudas, lo que quiero decir es que ese sentimiento se hizo mas fuerte despues de que salvaste, cuando tu me protegiste del disparo y yo, yo, quisiera saber, sien verdad sientes algo por mí?" dijo Rika dejando sorprendido a Takato y a Juri, quien estaba derramando varias lagrimas, cuando estuvo apunto de irse, ella escucho algo que lo soprendio aun mas.  
  
"Lo siento Rika, pero no se si ya te lo había antes, yo siento algo mas por Juri que por ti, bueno lo que quiero decir, es que lo único que siento por ti es amistad y nada más "  
  
"Bueno Takato gracias por escucharme, y si en verdad te gusta Juri, hazle saber a ella, no a mí y espero que te vaya bien con ella"   
  
"Rika gracias por la playera"  
  
"No es nada, pero si no te queda avísame para conseguirte otra"  
  
Rika salio de la puerta, sorprendiendose que Juri estaba cerca de la puerta  
  
"Juri?"  
  
"Rika yo"  
  
"Escuchaste todo de lo que hablabamos no?"  
  
"Rika yo lo siento mucho"  
  
"Juri no tienes porque disculparte, por la decisión de Takato" dijo Rika sosnado triste  
  
"Entonces estaras bien?"  
  
"Si estare bien, me repondré, lo prometo" dijo Rika soanado como que se esta recuperandose y alejandose  
  
"A donde te diriges Rika?"  
  
"Voy a tomar clases de defensa personal con Henry"  
  
"No necesitas que te acompañe"  
  
"No y gracias" dijo Rika quien despues le hablo de nuevo a Juri  
  
"En serio no necesitas... " Juri insistía  
  
"Ya te dije que no, tu ve con Takato, yo estare bien al cuidado de Renamon" justo despues de que se despidieran  
  
"Y Juri"  
  
"Si?"  
  
"Que te vaya bien con Takato, cuidalo por mí"  
  
"Lo hare Rika"  
  
[Al salir del hospital]  
  
Rika recuerda lo que Ryo le regalo un día despues de lo sucedido, mientras estab siendo vigilada por el ojo de Renamon  
  
"Recuerdo cuando Akiyama me dio esto" dijo Rika sacando una navaja  
  
[Flashback]  
  
Ryo había visitado a Rika para ver como estaba, al entrar al cuarto de Rika ella lo noto, mientras estaba recostada en su futon  
  
"Que es lo que quieres Akiyama?"  
  
"Solo vine a entregarte esto, espero que te sirva o te sea util" dijo Ryo entregandole una navaja, poniendola al lado de Rika, ella se quedó atonita por lo que vio  
  
"Bueno me despido, pero si no lo quieres usar, estaría bien que me lo devolvieras" dijo Ryo, mientras que Rika agarraba la navaja  
  
[Fin del Flashback]  
  
'Tal vez me sera util' dijo Rika mientras se le ocurrio tomar una atajo para llegar mas rapido a su casa, pero al estar cerca de un callejon, temblo de miedo, por los recuerdos y sus pesadilla, en ese momento sacaba la navaja. Cuando alguien toco su hombro, ella reacciono violentamente e hirio a alguien, con la navaja  
  
"Rika que te pasa, porque me hiciste esto?, si no te agarado, solo dimelo, no tenías porque hacerme esto, auch" dijo Hirokazu quien cubría su herida que tiene en su brazo derecho y Rika de pronto estallo de lagrimas y llantos por herir a alguien que no quería.  
  
Ella lloró, ella se sentó en el suelo con la espalda pegada a una pared, del callejon  
  
"Perdoname, perdoname, no era mi intencion lastimarte" dijo Rika, quien dejó sorprendido a Hirokazu, el nunca había visto a Rika llorar de esa manera.  
  
"Dime Rika que es lo que te paso, porque lloras" Hirokazu comenzó a escuchar la terrible historia de Rika, dejando aun mas sorprendido, y prometio que no se lo contaría a nadie. Hirokazu jamas se hubiera imaginado que algo así le haya pasado a la Reina Digimon  
  
{En la noche en la casa de Rika}  
  
Rika se sentía algo tranquila en su futon, hasta que una misteriosa mano le tapo la boca, y otras manos le quitaban la ropa.  
  
'No no de nuevo' decía Rika mentalmente mientras fue amarrada y amordazada.  
  
Rika se encontaba en ropa interior, ella fue llevada hasta el cuarto de su madre, donde ella tambien se encontraba amarrada en la cama extendida, amordazada y con los ojos vendados.  
  
'Noo mi mama a nooo' decía mentalmente Rika  
  
A diferencia de Rika, Rumiko llevaba pantaletas azules con pantimedias y un brassiere blanco, ella se encontraba atada en la cama, y estaba siendo fotografiada.  
  
'Basta basta dejenla en paz'  
  
Rika se dio cuenta que la desataron de la cama y ahora la estaban atando en otra posición de manera erotica, mientras ella intentaba gritar.  
  
"mmmpphhhhh" decía la madre de Rika, quien tenía un objeto en su boca conocido como gagball  
  
Rika había visto ese objeto antes, cuando ella y sus amigos rescataban algunas mujeres. Ademas tambien se dio cuenta que ella no es la unica que estaba en tal situacion. Ya que en el cuarto tambien se encontraba Juri y Alice en tal situacion, excepto que ellas aun estaban vestidas, pero los secuestradores les levantaban las faldas para tocarles sus partes privadas y ser fotografiadas. Despues les quitaron las pantaletas, y las vistieron con ropa interior que no es de la edad de ellas, es decir, con ropa erotica.  
  
'Malditos, malditos pedofilos, como se atreven hacer eso, con Juri y Alice'  
  
De pronto desvistieron a Rika, y le pusieron ropa muy erotica, mientras que amarraban a su madre en una silla y a Juri y Alice las vestían de otra manera.   
  
'Como se atreven esos malditos a vestirme con estas ropas que no son adecuados a mi edad' decía en su mente mientras le ponían unas pantimedias, la cual se le hizo extraño a ella. Y aun mas cuando vio que a Alice no le quitaron sus medias negras, mientras estaba siendo fotografiada, pero a Juri la desnudaron.  
  
Uno de los sujetos fotografiaba a Rika con esas ropas, y despues le comenzó a tocarla de una manera muy pervertida.  
  
De pronto Rika desperto de una manera violenta y sonaba como si se estuviera ahogando o tratando de respirar.  
  
"Rika estas bien?" pregunto Renamon  
  
"Si gracias a Dios, que solo fue una pesadilla" dijo Rika sintiendose a salva, le asusto la idea de que le ocurrieran eso a su madre y a sus amigas (bueno Alice es su nueva amiga)  
  
"Rika, no se si sabes que mañana vas a señalar al tipo quien te intento violar, y a los sujetos quienes te secuestaron" dijo Renamon  
  
"Qué? mañana?, vaya se me había olvidado, gracias Renamon por recordarmelo" dijo Rika, quien volvio a dormir en su futon y con la esperanza de no tener mas pesadillas  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Posiblemente el siguiente capítulo va ser el último, les agradesco mucho a todos quienes leyeron el fic y tambien quienes dejaron review 


End file.
